


Cayendo

by Itsponchi



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsponchi/pseuds/Itsponchi
Summary: Lo que pasó después del jardínInspirado en la canción "Falling" de Harry Styles
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Estaba en la cama, lo había estado en ella desde que llegó de su paseo con Amy. Lo había hecho, le había confesado sus sentimientos. Ella lo sabía, ¿y qué había hecho ? Explotó y terminó confesando sus sentimientos en su cara, sentimientos que Amy había reprimido durante años. Ella lo amaba... de verdad lo hacía, ahora podía verlo claramente.  
Todos esos momentos que habían compartido a lo largo de los años, ahora tenían otro significado. 

Pero no creía que después de su confesión las cosas cambiaran.

Amy huía rápidamente del jardín, sin si quiera mirar atrás. No podía hacerlo.  
Escuchaba como Laurie gritaba su nombre, lo que la hizo caminar más rápido. No quería verlo, porque sabía que sí lo miraba iba a caer... de nuevo en la redes de Theodore Laurence. 

—¡Amy! ¡Amees!— Podía escuchar como Laurie la llamaba, su voz cada vez más cerca.— ¡Amy, detente!

Ya no podía seguir huyendo, pero no le daría el gusto de mirarlo a la cara. No le daría el gusto de ver sus lágrimas. Bajo el ritmo de su caminar hasta que Laurie llegó a su lado y la tomó bruscamente del brazo.

—¿¡Podrías si quiera voltearte!? Por Dios, Amy. Te estoy hablando.

Amy se volteó lentamente con la cabeza agachada. Sentía como todo se detenía en ese momento, hasta que unos brazos la rodearon... eran los de Laurie. La tomó por sorpresa, pero quiso disfrutar ese contacto por unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a forcejear con él. ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Creía que con un abrazo podía remediar todos su años de despecho? ¿Con un simple abrazo?

—¡Suéltame, Laurie!—. Las palabras salían desde su boca, pero no de su corazón, es más. No quería que la soltara. Pero ella era una mujer, que debía ser respetada. ¿Que dirían los demás ante tal escena?— ¡Laurie! ¡Suéltame!  
Laurie podía sentir como ella quería liberarse, pero no podía dejarla. No cuando sabe que ella también lo amaba.

Llegó un punto dónde Amy dejó de luchar y se calmó.  
Laurie la rodeaba con sus brazos y dejaba que la cabeza de Amy se apoyara en su pecho. Necesitaba darle tranquilidad, asi que, comenzó a sacar cuidadosamente su sombrero y acariciar su cabello directamente. Ambos se sentían reconfortados. Estuvieron así por un momento hasta que Amy levantó su cabeza del pecho de Laurie.  
Se separaron, ambos sintieron un vacío luego de esto. Pero obviamente no iban a decir nada acerca de ello. 

El primero en hablar fue Laurie— Amy, cuánto lo siento, de verdad. Perdóname.— levantó su mano para acariciar la suya.

Amy de verdad quería decirle que no había nada que perdonar. Pero, ¿y su orgullo? La Tía March no había pasado años junto a ella, enseñándole como comportarse en sociedad, para que todo, en el último instante se derrumbara.

Amy alejó sus manos en un movimiento brusco y preciso e instauró distancia. Exhaló profundamente.

—Laurie, esto no pasó.— los señaló con las manos— Esto fue un error, no debió pasar. Por favor, ándate o me iré yo. No quiero causar más conflictos—. Miro al rededor y habían unas pocas personas mirándolos acusadoramente.

Laurie no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se habían confesado mutuamente que se amaban, ¿ y ahora ella sale con esto? No podía creerlo.

—¿En serio, quieres que me vaya?

—Sí, Theodore.

Pocas veces ella lo había llamado así, solo las veces en las que se enfadaba o quería demostrar énfasis. Las cuales de verdad eran muy pocas.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no me volverás a ver jamás, Amy March—. Se giró rápidamente para irse sin mirar atrás, como hace un momento ella lo había hecho.

Lo había echado a perder todo, hubiese preferido guardar esos sentimientos y reprimirlos a estar sin ella, podía ser su amigo y apoyarla incondicionalmente, pero entró en pánico y soltó todo como una bomba... y ahora no vería nunca más su rostro, sus pequeños pucheros cuando algo no le gusta, los brillos de sus ojos cuando ve alguna pintura y nunca más volvería a ver a la mujer que ama. Todo por su estupidez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie dice adiós

Era de noche cuando todavía seguía en la cama, no tenía el valor suficiente para hacer algo. Lo único que hizo fue tomar una botella de whisky que había en la barra de la habitación y tomarla durante toda la tarde, mirando el techo blanco, que no hacía más que recordarle el vestido que Amy estaba utilizando hoy y para colmo el cubre camas era azul. El color favorito de Amy. Esos dos colores eran tan característicos de ella, que ya no la imaginaba con otros colores, sin embargo, no dudaba que se vería igual de hermosa que siempre. Era una lástima que no la viera nunca más, con esos colores o otros.

Estuvo así un buen rato más hasta que una idea llegó a él. Tenía que ir a la casa de la Tía Mach, pero primero que todo, tenía que escribirle a su abuelo y avisarle que partiría mañana mismo a Londres. Si al menos no la iba a ver nunca más, no sería un hombre al cual ella lamentara recordar, si no, sería un pequeño orgullo, que quizás en alguna conversación trivial saliera su nombre por estar trabajando con su abuelo y no siendo un "chico irresponsable y despechado".

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se mareo por un segundo, se dió unos minutos para inhalar y exhalar para que se le fuera la fatiga. Tomó una hoja, la tinta y la pluma que estaba en el escritorio de la pieza y comenzó a escribir.

"Querido Abuelo:

Sé que no te he enviado tantas cartas como creí que lo haría. Te pido disculpas por ello, no tengo escusas. 

Supongo que debes estar molesto por no responder tus cartas, lo entiendo. Pero no lo estés más, mañana mismo parto a Londres a trabajar contigo en la empresa.

Espero que te encuentres bien y nos vemos pronto.

—Tu nieto, Theodore Laurence "

Ya tenía lista la carta, con sello y todo, solamente faltaba que llegara un nuevo día para ir a terminar con la segunda parte de su plan.

Era temprano, ya había tomando un baño y había ordenado su equipaje para su parada definitiva, o eso esperaba. Fue a pie a la casa de la Tía March, durante el horario de clases de pintura de Amy.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando se detuvo, ¿realmente quería hacer esto? Esto significaba darle un adiós a Amy, uno que no estaba listo para dar. Pero cumpliría su promesa. Amy quería que así fuera y haría cualquier cosa por ella, hasta alejarse de su vida y nunca más volver. 

Toco la puerta y una empleada lo anunció ante la siempre elegante Tía March.

—Tía March— dijo con voz alegre, no quería que notara el esfuerzo sobre humano lo que le estaba costando hacer esto.

—Theodore Laurence. Supe desde el momento en que te vimos que traerías problemas para mi sobrina— hizo una pausa—. Supongo que por eso traes esa cara de medio muerto, jovencito.

—Oh—. Lo había dejado sin palabras, ¿sabrá lo que ocurrió ayer?— Entoces creo que se alegrará de saber que... me voy... a Londres, a trabajar con mi abuelo su empresa.

—¿Estas seguro, muchacho?

—Creo que sí.

La Tía March soltó un largo suspiro—. Bueno, Theodore. En ese caso es mejor desearte un buen viaje y ojalá que nos veamos pronto.

Amy había terminado su clase, se había venido directamente a la casa de su tía, no estaba de ánimo, no había podido dormir bien en la noche.  
Solo pensaba en Laurie y sus ojos llorosos al escuchar sus palabras. Hoy tenía una cita con Fred, pero no quería salir, solamente quería estar en la cama y dormir durante horas.

Llegó al salón de té, donde estaba su tía donde cómodamente esta tomando el té con cara de disgusto.

—Hola, tía March —. Tratando de mostrarse alegre.

—¡Ohh! El jovencito Laurie se acaba de ir.

—¿En serio?—. Amy ni puede contener una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que debía estar molesta con él, pero no podía.

—Mmm. Que decepción a resultado realmente— Hace una pausa para tomar té—. Debe ser su lado italiano.

—¿Y cuándo va a volver?—. Dijo sentándose, ya se sentía mareada.

— Se ha ido... a Londres—La miraba fijamente—. ¿Por qué? ¿Que necesitas discutir con él.

—Nada, nada en absoluto—. Baja la mirada y piensa lo siguiente que va a decir— Tía, no me siento muy bien, podrías decirle a Fred por mí que estoy enferma. Quiero descansar.

—Espero que no se repita, Amy March... él chico Vaunghn es un buen partido.

—Lo sé, tía—. Salió y se fue a su habitación directamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy recibe una carta importante

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que escucho hablar a alguien de Laurie. Ya no tenía noticias de él, solo que estaba trabajando junto a su abuelo en Londres. La gente decía que finalmente había puesto los pies en la tierra y que no bebía, ni salía de fiestas. Solo trabajaba en una oficina.

Se detestaba a ella misma por torturarse con Laurie. Debía dejarlo atrás, especialmente cuando ya había logrado salir adelante. Fred, era parte esencial de esto, cuando se sentía mal por Laurie, había sido Fred Vaughn quién la acompañó sin decirle una palabra. Debía esforzarse para amarlo, ser una buena esposa y así salvar a su familia.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó a la criada de su tía llamarla, desde el interior de la casa. Parecía ser que recibió correo. Esperaba que fuera de su familia, quería saber cómo estaban todos allá, si Beth seguía igual o había empeorado.

Se levantó de la banca para ir en dirección a la criada y recibir la carta.

—Senorita March—hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Llegó una carta para usted—. Se la pasó.

Tomó la carta y la reviso, no era de su familia. Era del Señor Laurence... nunca había recibido una carta de él, ¿qué podría haber pasado para que él mandara una carta?. Volvió a la banca, y miro el paisaje que tenía, suspiró. Quizás eran buenas noticias. Al fin de al cabo, tendría que abrirla para describir que era.

Eran dos hojas, una que había sido precisamente doblada para entrar en el sobre y otra que parecía que la habían aplastado contra unos libros para que estuviera presentable, tenía algunos manchones de tinta y rastros de lágrimas. No tenía que mirarla mucho para reconocer la perfecta caligrafía de Laurie. Inhaló para leer la primera hoja que no tenía más de un párrafo en ella.

"Querida señorita Amy: 

Me parece apropiado que lea la siguiente hoja, creo que no hace falta decir quién la escribió. También quiero que sepa que no es Laurie quién me dijo que la enviara, es más, ni sabe que saqué esto de su escritorio. Ojalá estuviera aquí para escuchar la hermosa melodía que acompaña a esta letra.

Saludos cordiales para usted y su tía.

— James Laurence."

No podía creerlo, el Señor Laurence le había enviado esto. ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Le habrá contado de lo que pasó? 

Se levantó y miró la otra hoja. Se podía imaginar a Laurie escribiendo esto, pero, se le rompía el corazón. Había rastros de lágrimas, eso significa que había llorado... por ella. Y eso le quebraba el alma. Él estaba igual que ella, hecha pedazos.

Se detuvo, tenía que ser firme. Se paró y caminó por el jardín, debatiéndose si leer la hoja o no.  
Pero dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Y en su caso sabía que la curiosidad la haría replantearse si quería que toda su vida estuviera con el hombre equivocado. Pero, aún así la leyó.

"Estoy en mi cama  
Y no estás aquí  
Y no hay nadie a quien culpar excepto la bebida en mis manos errantes  
Olvida lo que dije  
No lo dije en serio  
Y no puedo retirarlo, no puedo desempacar el equipaje que dejaste

¿Qué soy ahora?   
¿Qué soy ahora?  
¿Qué pasa si soy alguien que no quiero cerca?  
Estoy cayendo otra vez,   
Estoy cayendo otra vez,  
Estoy cayendo  
¿Qué pasa si estoy deprimido?  
¿Qué pasa si estoy fuera?  
¿Qué pasa si soy alguien de quien no hablarás?  
Estoy cayendo otra vez, estoy cayendo otra vez, estoy cayendo

Dijiste que te importaba y también me extrañaste  
Y sé muy bien que escribo demasiadas canciones acerca de ti  
Y se acabó el café en la Cafetería Beachwood  
Y eso me mata porque sé que se acabaron las cosas que podemos decir

"¿Qué soy ahora?  
¿Qué soy ahora?  
¿Qué pasa si soy alguien que no quiero cerca?  
Estoy cayendo otra vez,   
Estoy cayendo otra vez,   
Estoy cayendo  
¿Qué pasa si estoy deprimido?  
¿Qué pasa si estoy fuera?  
¿Qué pasa si soy alguien de quien no hablarás?  
Estoy cayendo otra vez, estoy cayendo otra vez, estoy cayendo

Y tengo la sensación de que nunca me necesitarás otra vez

¿Qué soy ahora?  
¿Qué soy ahora?  
¿Qué pasa si eres alguien que quiero cerca?  
Estoy cayendo otra vez,   
Estoy cayendo otra vez,   
Estoy cayendo  
¿Qué pasa si estoy deprimido?   
¿Qué pasa si estoy fuera?  
¿Qué pasa si soy alguien de quien no hablarás?  
Estoy cayendo otra vez,  
Estoy cayendo otra vez,   
Estoy cayendo"

Estaba llorando, ¿Laurie de verdad había escrito esto para ella?No lo creía. Esto era demasiado para ella, si ya tenía el alma desecha, ahora no la tenía.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenía una cita con Fred al terminar su clase. La verdad había aplazado verlo, se sentía incómoda recibiendo regalos y atenciones de Fred. En especial desde que recibió esa carta del Señor Laurence con la letra de la canción que había compuesto Laurie para ella. Esa hoja significa más para ella que todos los regalos materiales que le había dado Fred.   
Aún que siempre estaría agradecida con él por estar ahí para ella cuando necesitaba una mano.

Se despidió de sus amigas y se desabotonó su delantal. Le había costado hacerlo, ya no tenía a Laurie para desabotonarlo por ella. Él fue quién la animó a seguir con la pintura.

Justo cuando colgó el delantal en la percha llegó Fred. Salió rápidamente del estudio y lo fue a saludar.

Estaba sumamente incómoda y tensa. Fred hablaba de su trabajo y como iban las cosas con su familia, así fue esta que llegaron a su destino.

Fred la ayudó a bajar del carruaje y caminaron por un sendero hasta una parte apartada. Amy sabía, lo que venía, pero no estaba preparada. Era un sí o no. Y ni siquiera había decidido que responder aún.

Estaban admirando el paisaje. Amy evitaba cualquier cercanía física, incluso mirarlo.

Fred señaló un pato en la laguna a unos de ella y fingiendo interés se dió vuelta para darse cuenta que no había nada ahí, regreso su vista a Fred para reclamarle, pero él ya estaba arrodillado frente a ella con una sortija de compromiso.

—Amy March. Desde que nos conocimos ese día en la playa supe que tú ibas a ser mi futura esposa, porque no hay nadie más desde ese día en el que quiera compartir el restos de mis días que tú, querida... así que Amy. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Fred había tomado una de sus manos mientras hablaba. Pero Amy no escuchó ninguna de ellas, solo veía que no era el hombre correcto, no lo amaba como debía, lo quería y apreciaba, pero no era él.

Soltó sus manos y se alejó. Tenía que pensar muy bien sus palabras, no quería herirlo. 

—Fred... no puedo—. Se arrodilló junto a él— No puedo hacerlo. Tu mereces más que solo cariño, debes ser amado, como debe ser y ... yo no lo hago.  
Eres un gran hombre y no dudo que cualquier mujer quisiera estar a tu lado.

Fred la miró y supo porque lo estaba rechazando... era por él, Theodore Laurence. Uno de sus compañeros de fiestas en la Universidad.

—¿Es él verdad? Amy, dime algo que no tenga yo que Laurie. ¡Por Dios! ¡Él no te merece! Es un... —Amy lo calló–. No Fred. No es por Laurie. Es porque no te amo como debería. Lo siento, de verdad... quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo.

Se paró y se fue...Eran suficientes emociones en tan poco tiempo, sentía como su corazón ya no podía más, no sola con la tía March, le hacía falta los consejos de su madre y hermas. Pero necesitaba a Laurie con todas sus fuerzas.

Llegó a la casa de su tía, lista para decirle lo ocurrido y esperaba su decepción. Estaba preparada.

— Hola, tía Mach.

—Jovencita, ¿cómo te ha ido con Fred?

Miro la ventana y exhaló—. No me voy a casar con Fred.

Su tía la miró, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té—. Es una pena en realidad, pero me lo esperaba.

—¿Qué?

—Decirle que sí al hombre equivocado después de recibir una letra de amor compuesta por el hombre que amas, debe ser una tragedia.

—¿Cómo? ¿La leíste?

—Hiciste bien, Amy. Theodore Laurence te ama de verdad—. Tomó otro sorbo de té—. Lo ví en sus ojos el día en que se vino a despedir para ir a Londres. Nunca vi unos ojos así y lo afirmo ahora que leí esa letra. Ahora, si él llega a pedirte matrimonio, lo único que espero es que te toque esa canción.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noticias agridulces

Laurie llegó a la casa de su abuelo, venía de la oficina y había pasado un largo día. Y lo único que quería hacer era comer algo y acostarse. Fue a la oficina de su abuelo, la cuál utilizaba en las noches, para continuar su trabajo en casa.

Abrió la puerta y vió a su abuelo mirando el fuego de la chimenea con una sonrisa muy incriminatoria. Era señal de algo malo, era como la sonrisa de un niño cuando hace alguna travesura o acaba de enterarse de algo. Ambas parecían ser muy convincentes para él, pero optaba más por la primera.

—¡Ohh! ¡ahí estás! Ven aquí, querido nieto— le hizo una señal para que viniera a su lado a ver el fuego—. Tengo una confesión que hacer y una buena noticia. Creo que deberías agradecerme por salvarte del abismo de la desolación.

Laurie lo miraba extrañado, nunca lo había visto tan content.— Bueno, abuelo. ¿Qué es esa confesión que tienes que hacerme? 

—Muchacho, muchacho. Creo que a veces la tristeza te dejó lento. Ven aquí y abrázame— abrió sus brazos.

Laurie se acercó y lo abrazó, su abuelo le dió unas palmadas en la espalda y lo separó.

—Sabía, que tenías un futuro con tus letras— dijo contento—. Tomé una de tus canciones de despecho y se la mandé a Amy.

Quedó estupefacto, ¿su abuelo había hecho que cosa? 

—¿Qué?

—¡Ay, niño! No te hagas el tonto. Tenias tantas guardadas en tu escritorio y ya te había escuchado tocar el piano para acompañarlas.

—¡Abuelo! Esas cosas son personales.

—¿¡Personales!? Personales, ni que nada. Tú amas a Amy March y ella también. ¡Son unos tontos!—. Hizo una pausa para mirarlo y tomarlo por los hombros—. Pero no todo está perdido. 

—¿De qué estás hablando, abuelo? Habla claro, por favor. Ya es suficiente con que leyeras las letras de mis canciones.

—¡Niño! —. La sonrisa de su abuelo, ya parecía que era un calambre— ¡No se va casar! ¡Amy no se va a casar! No al menos con Fred Vaughn.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡en serio!?

—Sí, mi nieto. Debes arreglar tus maletas ya mismo. Tomarás el tren más rápido a París.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo haré!— tomó a su abuelo por los costados de la cabeza y lo miró—. ¡Abuelo! ¡Mi Rafaela, no se va casar!

Ambos se estaban abrazando, justo cuando Laurie iba yéndose, llamaron a la puerta.

—Pase—. Dijo su abuelo con voz contenta.

—Señor Laurence, llegó una carta para usted y el jovencito Laurie—. Terminó de decir Teresa, la sirvienta de su abuelo, tendiendo la carta hacia él.

Su abuelo la miró y era de Marmee. Debían ser noticias de Beth, ojalá que se haya recuperado.

"Querido Señor Laurence y Laurie:

Comunico a ustedes, que mi Beth ya no está con nosotros. Ahora está con los ángeles en el cielo, descansando eternamente junto a nuestro Señor Jesucristo. Lamento que no estuviera aquí, pero, sé que la acompañaba siempre en su corazón. 

—Margaret March"

Beth murió, ahora la pequeña Beth no estaba aquí... era tan difícil de procesar. Ya nunca podrían escucharla tocar su piano y volver a ver sus obras... ¡Amy! Mi Amy debe estar destrozada.

Vió como su abuelo se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo y soltó un suspiro mirando al techo.

—Ve con ella, Laurie. Te necesita más que yo.

—¿No hay problema con que me vaya?

—¡Por su puesto que no, Theodore! ¡Ahora ve y compra los boletos con llegada más pronto a París si no quieres que te deje sin herencia!

Laurie salió corriendo de la oficina y pidió un carruaje hasta la estación. Todavía era temprano, podía alcanzar a comprar un boleto para mañana a primera hora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolor compartido

Ya estaba en París, le parecía tan extraño volver aquí cuando prometió que no lo haría, pero, aun que uno de sus motivos fuera consolar a Amy por la pérdida de una hermana, estaba ansioso. Ya quería ver su hermoso rostro y consolarla. Quería que dejara de sentir culpa y lamentarse por no estar ahí cuando Beth estaba en su lecho de muerte. 

Durante su viaje se enteró que la Tía March también se enfermó. Era un golpe más duro aún.

Tenía que ser fuerte por ella, un apoyo y el hombro donde pudiera llorar cuando lo necesitaba. Un hombre fuerte, uno del que se sentirá orgullosa, pero ese cambio no era solo por ella, era tan bien por él. Necesitaba madurar y crecer. Ya estaba listo para dejar la bohemia de años atrás.

Llegó al cuarto del hotel donde se estaba quedando y se bañó para reponerse, luego se cambió y se puso su traje de luto. Estaba listo, para ver a Amy.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de la Tía March y la misma tía estaba haciendo su equipaje, se veía pálida y tenía una cara de preocupación 

—¡Ohh! Theodore, ya estás aquí. Gracias a Dios.

—Hola, Tía March ¿Como se siente?

—Bien, ojalá no sea más que un simple resfriado. De todas maneras el doctor dijo que debía hacer reposo por un par de días, pero hoy me sentía mejor, al menos para ordenar las maletas.

—Bueno,pero, creo que es mejor que se cuide. Acuéstese, reserve energía para el viaje.

—Bah', no creo que yo haya sido el motivo de tu viaje, mejor anda a buscar a Amy. Estoy tan preocupada por ella, ayer cuando se enteró salió corriendo y no la he vuelto a ver.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijo primero!? Debo ir a buscarla.

—Esta en un hotel, la encontraron. Mandé a que la fueran a ver, pero no habre la puerta. No se ha mevido desde que llegó a ese Hotel.

— Y bueno, ¿en cuál está?

—En el Four Seasons George V. Ahora apresúrate, jovencito.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Esta donde me estoy hospedando.

Ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía raro que hubiera un hombre revisando constantemente una de las puertas del pasillo de su habitación. Debía ser donde estaba Amy, después de todo. Su Tía sí se preocupaba por por ella.

Camino rápidamente, hasta llegar. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

Llegó a la puerta de Amy y tocó. Nadie contestaba, volvió a tocar, de nuevo no contestó. 

—¡Amy! ¡Amy, se que estás ahí! ¡Por favor, ábreme!— tocaba con más insistencia, pensó. Apego su oreja a la puerta y pudo escuchar un leve sollozo.

—¡AMY! ¡SOY LAURIE! ¡ÁBREME!

No recibía respuesta.

–¡AMY! ¡VOY A DERRIBAR LA PUERTA SI ES NECESARIO!

Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero justo iba pasando un guaia. Mejor pedir una llave.

Fue a la recepción y pidió la llave en caso de emergencia de la habitación de Amy.  
No se la querían dar. Tuvo que mentir, dijo quiera su prometido. Una pequeña mentira. Era para ver su estaba bien solamente. Se repetía a sí mismo.

Cuando finalmente se la dieron, literalmente comenzó a correr hacia Amy. Una estúpida puerta no se iba a interponer entre ellos. Con la llave la abrió sin mayor esfuerzo.

Vió una botella abierta de whisky a menos de la mitad. Estaba su ropa tirada por todo el suelo. Miró por todas partes para encontrar a Amy.

No la veía por ninguna parte. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Escuchó con más fuerza unos sollozos, venían del baño y de nuevo tenía la puerta cerrada. 

Tocó la puerta del baño con fuerza.

—¡AMY! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡AMEES!—. Nada.

—¡Amy! ¡Voy a derribarla si no abres!—. De nuevo, nada.

Se sacó su chaqueta y la tiró en la cama.

Comenzó a patear la puerta, se abalanzó sobre ella hasta que se abrió de golpe, provocando que casi Laurie perdiera el equilibrio y entrara al baño de traspiés.

Lo primero de lo que se percató era el vapor helado llenaba por completo el baño. Inmediatamente sus dientes comenzaron a castañear con el frío del lugar.  
Miró la bañera del lugar y se encontró a Amy, con el agua hasta el tope de la bañera, que ya se comenzaba a caer. Amy estaba abrazando sus piernas. Su cuerpo se sacudía levemente con los sollozos de su pecho.

—¡Amy!— Laurie se alarmó más de lo que estaba—. ¿Que estás haciendo?

—¡Déjame! ¡Vete!— la voz de Amy apenas salió con fuerza—. ¡Déjame sola... por favor!

Laurie se apresuró a tomar una bata y una toalla del anaquel y corrió donde estaba Amy, se metió a la tina con ella, y con mucho cuidado la saco. La cubrió con la bata y la toalla. No le importó si se mojaba.

—Tranquila... puedes llorar, Amy. Estoy aquí.

Laurie le puso los brazos al rededor de su cuerpo para sacarla. Estaba muy frío ahí y ella estaba desnuda con solo una bata y toalla, pero Amy se resistió de aquel abrazo y se fue hacia una pared del baño, como si se estuviera escondiendo de él.

—¡Déjame, Laurie!— le ordenó.—¡Déjame sola!

—¡No te voy a dejar otra vez, Amy! Lo sabes.

—¿No tienes ni el más mínimo respeto por mi privacidad?—. Amy lo miraba con furia.

—No, Amy... no cuando te estas haciendo daño a ti misma, Mi Rafaela.

Laurie puso los brazos en torno a ella, atrayéndola contra sí. Ella comenzó a luchar como ese día en el jardín. Trataba de liberarse de él, de sus brazos, pero Laurie podía ser tan terco, cuando se trataba de Amy. Si Amy luchó con ganas, el lo hizo con determinación. Por un momento ambos forcejearon, pero de nuevo la fuerza física de Laurie se impuso.  
Logró poner su brazos entorno al cuerpo de Amy y la atrajo contra él, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡Amees!—. Trataba de calmarla porque aún Amy se movía como un gusanito resolviéndose— ¡Amy! ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Amy! ¡Estate quieta en paz!

Laurie sintió como Amy parecía abandonarse poco a poco, sabiendo que era inútil resistirse, o quizás simplemente dejándose vencer. Laurie respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de aquel forcejeo. El baño estaba helado y aquello no hacía fácil la respiración en lo absoluto.

De pronto Laurie escuchó un sollozo apagado contra su pecho y sintió cómo el cuerpo tenso de Amy parecía soltarse, como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo y se estremecía violentamente, mientras el llanto escapaba de su garganta y un gemido de dolor rompía el silencio de aquel lugar. Amy literalmente se dejó caer, y de no haber sido porque Rick la estaba sosteniendo, hubiera colapsado. Aún así Laurie, sintiendo que ella cedía bajo su propio peso, se arrodilló sin soltarla, antes bien, abrazándola aún más estrechamente contra su cuerpo. Amy se sentó en el suelo mojado y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la camisa de Laurie con su manos.

Estaba llorando con tanto sentimiento, con tanto dolor y con tanta desesperación, que Laurie no pudo evitar las lágrimas silenciosas que comenzaron a escurrir por su rostro. La abrazó más estrechamente contra sí, si aquello era posible, tratando a la vez de confortarla y de calentarla, pues el cuerpo de ella se sentía helado y se sacudía violentamente, en parte por el llanto y en parte por el frío.

—Esta bien, Amy— comenzó a cortarle la espalda y besarle su cabello repetidamente —. Esta bien... déjalo salir. No estás sola... ya no más... estoy contigo, Ames.

—Laurie... — levanto la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. No quiero que... me veas llorar. No te merezco.

—Amy— la tomó por la mejillas con las manos y la acaricio con los pulgares—. Puedes llorar frente a mí, llora todo lo que quieras, para eso estoy aquí. No me voy a ir, nunca más.

Amy volvió a apegarse a él y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Lloraba por la muerte de su hermana, por no haberla acompañado su últimos días, por no poder escuchar las hermosas melodías que tocaba, porque extrañaba a su mamá, a su papá, a sus hermanas. Lloraba porque no entendía como Beth prefirió que se quedara en Europa mientras ella se iba en manos del Ángel de la Muerte. Lloraba por todos los meses que se sentía como una extraña, porque se sentía sola, porque a pesar de estar con su tía, con sus amigas y Fred, se sentía aislada.

Laurie la sostenía con dulzura. Jamás en su vida pensó ver a Amy llorar de tal manera. Se le quebraba el corazón de pensar que hubiera pasado si el no llegaba a tiempo. Sentía su dolor y su desesperación en el fondo de su alma, pero también estaba agradecido porque ella se dejara que la ayudara. Amy necesitaba sacarse todo del pecho.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí? Laurie jamás lo sabría… pero se sintió como si hubieran sido horas. Finalmente el llanto de Amy murió en su garganta, convirtiéndose en una serie de sollozos que hacían que su cuerpo se sacudiera ligeramente, cada vez que intentaba tomar aire. Laurie la sintió relajarse en sus brazos y él mismo se relajó, aunque sin dejar de abrazarla estrechamente

—Estoy aquí, Amy... estoy aquí contigo— la abrazo más contra él—. No te dejaré caer, tú hiciste lo mismo por mí. Déjame cuidarte.

—Beth era la mejor de... 

Un nuevo sollozo impidió que siguiera hablando. Laurie cerró los ojos, ocultando su rostro en su cabello, se sentía culpable por no llegar antes.  
Amy continuó llorando por más tiempo, hasta irse calmado poco a poco y por fin Laurie pudo respirar aliviado. De pronto sintió como ella se había quedado quieta en sus brazos, pero su cuerpo seguía temblando, tenía frío.

—Amy, mi Rafaela. Estás temblando — le dijo con preocupación —. Hay que ponerte algo encima, no quiero que te enfermes.

Laurie comenzó a poner de pie, ayudándola a que ella también se levantara. Amy se aferraba a él, sin querer soltarlo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto solamente por una bata y una toalla, empapadas y mal colocadas que había puesto sobre ella. Su ropa también lo estaba y aún que eso no le preocupaba tenía que ir a su habitación para ir a buscar algo de ropa para cubrirla, no creía que ella se quisiera acostar con un bultoso vestido.

La acomodó en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de la chimenea y cerró las ventanas. Tenía que prender fuego para que entrara en calor, pero, primero tenía que vestirla.

—Ames, tengo que ir a buscar ropa, ¿puedes esperar un momento? No me demoro nada, de verdad.— le dijo mientras se agachaba para mirarla y tomarla de las manos.

Amy solo asistió y Laurie salió corriendo para su habitación. Tenía que buscar algo para Amy, se sacó los zapatos y buscó su maleta. Encontró su pijama y lo dejó para ella, tenía que buscarle también unas calcetas. Cuándo los encontró se buscó ropa para él y se cambió rápidamente, sin siquiera ponerse los zapatos comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación de Amy.

La encontró en la misma posición donde la dejó, mirando el piso. Dejo la ropa en la cama y see acercó a Amy y se inclinó ante ella.

—Amy, mi Rafaela. Tienes que vestirte— Amy lo miró y se paró junto a él. Laurie le pasó su ropa—. Voy a encender fuego, si quieres me voy después.

—No... quédate. 

Laurie la abrazó de nuevo—. No estás sola, tienes a tu familia, a tu tía... y me tienes a mí, Amy.

Se separaron y se sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos. 

—Voy a ir al baño para que te cambies tranquila.

Laurie se dirigió al baño a secar el piso, para hacer tiempo. Cuando Amy estuvo lista la escuchó llamarlo.

—Laurie, ¿podemos ir a tu habitación? Aquí hace mucho frío y no quiero estar en este lugar.

—Por por supuesto, Amy—. La rodeó con sus brazos y se dijeron a la puerta para salir. Ambos no dijieron nada en los pocos metros que caminaron hacia la habitación de Laurie.

Amy abrió sus ojos, esta toda la ropa de Laurie tirada en el piso. Él se sonrojó y tomó toda la ropa haciéndola una bola y la dejó en valija.

—Ponte cómoda, Amy. Voy a encender el fuego, necesitas entrar en calor.

Amy se acercó a él y lo abrazó, pegando su cabeza a su pecho, donde estaba su corazón.

—Tú también, Laurie.

Él sonrió y la abrazó de vuelta. Estuvieron así hasta que Laurie se separó para finalmente prender fuego.


	7. Chapter 7

DESPERTÓ POR un rayo de sol que le llegaba la cara. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, estaba mareada. Se sentó en la cama y miró al rededor, esta no era su habitación ¿dónde estoy?. Escuchó un ronquido que vino de uno de los sillones en frente de la chimenea. ¿Qué había pasado ayer? 

Se levantó y vió que tampoco traía su vestido negro. Traía una pijama de hombre, ¿qué hice?.   
Caminó hasta el sillón y vió a Laurie sentado en una muy rara e incómoda posición. Tenía una de las piernas estirada sobre la mesa, la otra estaba encima de esta y tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento, con la boca abierta y un hilito de saliva corría por su mentón. ¿Por qué estaba Laurie aquí?

Fue al baño, se lavó la cara. Tenía pequeños recuerdos de ayer, pero no lograba conectarlos y todavía no lograba comprender como acabó con una pijama de hombre puesta. 

Quería despertar a Laurie, pero le daba pena hacerlo. Se veía muy tierno, aún con baba en el rostro y una posición nada común. Aún así lo hizo, no era apropiado que compartieran la habitación, ellos no están casados ni comprometidos. Alguno de los dos tenía que salir y no sería ella con solamente un pijama de hombre puesto.

Tocó el hombro de Laurie y lo comenzó a sacudir un poco.

—Amy—balbuceó—. Amy... 

Se le secó la boca, estaba soñando con ella. Como veía que no reaccionaba se sentó junto a él y tomó su cara, con una la sostenía y con la otra le dió pequeñas palmaditas para que despertara.

—Laurie, Laurie— comenzó a elevar la voz—. Vamos, Laurie. ¡Despierta!

Laurie abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado—¡Amy! ¿¡Estas bien!?—. Cuando la vió se relajó, estaba en frente de él y lucía preciosa con su pijama. Le estaba sosteniendo el rostro con sus pequeñas manitos con una cara de consternación.

—Amy— ahora él le tomó el rostro con sus manos—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Como te sientes?

Ella se alejó, debía mantener espacio entre ellos, no era pertinente un comportamiento así.

—Laurie, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué pasó ayer? Me duele mucho la cabeza, tengo imágenes borrosas.

Laurie se preocupó, ¿no recordaba lo que pasó? —Amy, ¿no recuerdas que pasó ayer? 

Comenzó a recordar lo que pasó ayer. La noticias de la muerte de su hermana, cómo había salido huyendo y vino al hotel, como había tomando whisky hasta sentirse mareada y como Laurie la había sacado desnuda de la tina.

—Sí, algunas cosas. 

—¿Que cosas?

Amy apartó la mirada y se dió vuelta hacia la ventana. Ayer. Se comportó horrible. 

—Laurie, lo siento—suspiró—. No debí comportarme así. Una verdadera dama, no lo hace. De verdad lo siento. No debiste ver eso... no te correspondía.

—¿Qué?—. Estaba confundido—. Amy, ¿de qué hablas?

— Yo... yo no me comporte como una dama, Laurie. Las damas no hacen teatros como esos, ni se emborrachan. 

Laurie ya comprendía la situación, estaba avergonzada. Desde que vino a Europa con la Tía March, esta la había educado para comportarse en sociedad, modales, etiqueta y todas esas cosas en las que ella siempre se fijaba.

Lo que había pasado ayer, fue un episodio aparte. Sentía dolor y no sabía como expresarlo. El entendía eso, cada persona lidia con el dolor como puede. No iba a juzgarla nunca, no era quién y la persona que lo hiciera estaba equivocada.

Se paró y se puso en cunclillas frente a ella, mientras junto sus manos.

—Amy... no soy quién para juzgarte. Nadie lo es, si yo vine a París es para apoyarte, no para reprocharte nada. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco y tú sabes que conozco a muchas— terminó diciendo en tono de broma, para hacerla reír un poco.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y negó divertida.

—Nunca olvides que siempre, siempre, siempre podrás confiar en mí. Tú eres mi ancla y yo quiero ser la tuya, Amy. Por favor déjame serlo.

Amy solo lo abrazó.

Ya había llegado a la casa de su tía. Lo primero que hizo fue darle un abrazo y después reprenderla por causarle tal susto.

Laurie estaba en el salón con su tía hablando , mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa. Antes de irse del hotel. Laurie había ido a su habitación a buscar su vestido. No iba a salir con el pijama de Laurie a la calle, ni menos aparecer frente a su tía en el. Si no la había matado del susto ayer, lo haría ahora de la sorpresa que se hubiese llevado.

Se lavó y se cambió por por un vestido negro similar al de ayer. Bajó y se encontró con Laurie y su tía en el salón comedor, con la mesa del desayuno puesta. Cuando se fueron todavía no habían desayunado por lo cuál aprovecharon y desayunaron los tres.   
En todo ese tiempo ninguno dijo nada. Había un ambiente tenso. 

—Tía... creo que te debo una disculpa. No me comporté apropiadamente—. Amy dijo mirándola a los ojos. 

Su tía solo hizo una mueca y después de tomar un soborno de su taza de café dijo— Amy, olvídate de lo que pasó ayer... es pasado. No hay más que hablar.

—Sí, Tía.

—Bueno, yo me retiro jóvenes. El doctor dijo que tenía que hacer reposo claramente, así qué me retiro a mi habitación. No quiero que me molesten.

Laurie y Amy se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Ninguno quería decir nada, estaban nerviosos y no querían que sus nervios les jugaran una mala pasada. Así que se mantuvieron en silencio hasta terminar su desayuno.

—Amy, ¿quieres dar un paseo? Creo que te haría bien... para despejarte. 

—Bueno, Laurie... también creo que me haría bien.

Amy le pidió al cochero de su tía que preparara el carruaje, para más tarde. 

Laurie había colocado unas mantas y una cesta para llevar también. Quería hacer un picnic, su idea era que ella se relajara. Sabía que aún estaba nerviosa por lo que pasó y era necesario hacerlo.

Estaban caminando tranquilamente al rededor del lago, que sorprendentemente estaba casi vacío, salvo por unas cuantas parejas. Aún así el ambiente era ameno. Caminaron hasta un árbol y Laurie colocó ahí la manta para sentarse. 

Se sentaron y acomodaron el cesto de comida entre ellos, sin que les molestara. Laurie notaba que había algo que le molestaba a Amy, no sabía decir que cosa. Pero estaba seguro que algo le molestaba.

Amy se levantó y caminó hasta estar más cerca del agua y se quedó mirándola. Laurie no sabía si seguirla o no. También debía darle su espacio, pero aún así le era difícil hacerlo.

Dejó que pasaran unos minutos y caminó en su dirección tratando de no hacer ruido y se colocó al lado de ella, la miró por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Amy lo notó. Se abrazaron.

—No podía dejar que viajarás sola con la Tía March estando enferma, incluso si me desprecias y no quieres verme—. Le dijo a su oído. Sintió como Amy se aferraba más a él y escondía su cabeza en el hueco de su cabeza y hombro.

—No te desprecio Laurie... y tampoco quiero que estés lejos.

Laurie sentía como si le hubieran sacado un peso de encima. Ella también quería estar cerca de él.

Se separaron y ella volvió a la laguna.

—No me voy a casar con Fred.

—Escuché sobre eso.

Amy se giró hacía él para mirarlo de frente. Pero no pudo y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos las cuales jugaban con parte de su vestido.

—Simplemente no la amaba como debía... y no tienes la obligación de decir nada o hacer nada...

Laurie la detuvo con un beso. La estaba besando. Ni en sus mejores sueños Theodore Laurence la besaba. No había palabras para expresar lo que sentía.


	8. Chapter 8

HABÍAN PASADO unos días desde su beso. Luego de esto Laurie se le había confesado que no solo venía a consolarla por la muerte de su hermana Beth, si no que también venía a redimir sus errores del pasado con ella al enterarse que había rechazado a Fred.

La Tía March todavía no se recuperaba del todo por lo que no podían viajar hasta que ella estuviera un poco más recompuesta. Ya había mandado una carta para su familia diciéndoles que no podía viajar aún con lo enferma que estaba la Tía March y que lamentaba con toda su alma no haber podido despedirse adecuadamente de Beth. Y no ha llegado alguna respuesta de ellos, estaba preocupada por sus padres. Perder a una hija debe ser algo terrible. Pero sabía que Beth ahora estaba descansando en paz y que siempre los acompañaría en su corazón y donde sea que vayan. 

Todos los días Laurie trataba de hacerla salir de la casa, estar encerrada no le hacía nada bien.

Hoy iban a salir a andar en bote por un lago.  
Fred siempre la había invitado a hacer lo mismo, pero no quería, le traía malos recuerdos y hasta ahora no quiere acercarse sola a un lago, más si es en invierno. Pero ir con Laurie le causaba tranquilidad, sabía que él siempre estaría ahí para rescatarla si ocurriera algo.

Se colocó un vestido más simple, sin armazón para que le fuera más fácil subir y salir del bote.

Estaban sentados frente a frente mientras Laurie remaba lentamente y ella pasaba la mano por el agua. No era incómodo, era más un silencio grato que ninguno quería arruinar. Pero Amy quería romper el silencio solamente para escuchar la voz de Laurie, siempre le gustaba escucharlo. Quería escuchar como era la melodía de la letra que había escrito para ella, pero no se atrevía.

-Debes de estar agotado, descansa un poco y déjame remar a mí. Me sentará bien porque desde que has vuelto he estado muy perezosa y cómoda.

-No estoy cansado pero, si quieres, puedes coger un remo. Hay sitio para los dos, aunque debemos estar en el centro para que el bote no vuelque -comentó Laurie, bastante conforme con la idea.

Amy aceptó el asiento, se separó el cabello de la cara y cogió un remo. Remaba tan bien como hacía muchas otras cosas y, aunque ella usaba las dos manos y Laurie solo una, ambos remaban a la par y la barca se deslizaba suavemente por el agua.

-Ames, sé que te pregunto esto todos lo días, pero ¿cómo te sientes? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea y en cualquier momento, querida.

-Me siento bien, Laurie. Sobre todo cuando me haces compañía-. Le dijo sonriendo.

Laurie ya estaba listo, desde hace días tenía pensado en proponerle matrimonio, pero esperaba el momento perfecto. No era prudente pedirle matrimonio al día siguiente del que se enteró que su hermana descansaba en paz. Tenía que dejar pasar unos días y asegurarse que la herida de la perdida estaba cicatrizado bien. Y ya era ahora. Pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a decir su discurso preparado con antelación, Amy habló primero:

-¿Sabes? Desde el incidente del lago, nunca más he vuelto a patinar sobre hielo o estar tan cerca del agua como lo estoy ahora.

Lo había dejado sin palabras. Amy le tenía miedo al agua y él no lo sabía, si no, no le habría pedido que lo acompañara en el bote. Pero estaba bien, se veía relajada y sin problemas de estar en el agua.

Amy continuó-. Cuando me dijiste que te acompañara a dar un paseo en bote, pensé que no podría. Pero anoche estaba pensando, ¿Laurie no me dejaría caer del bote y si lo hiciera, él me rescantaría? Y es verdad. Lo hiciste ese día cuando me caí en el lago congelado y lo hiciste ese día en el baño. Asi qué ¿quién más podría ser para compartir un paseo en bote que tú, Laurie? Tú eres la única persona con la que puedo compartir un bote sin que me ponga histérica. 

Estaba en blanco. Ya había olvidado que iba a decir y su boca no podía gesticular nada. Estaba en blanco.

Amy sonrió a ver la cara estupefacta de Laurie, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y la miraba directamente.  
Soltó el remo y tomó su cara entre sus manos.   
Laurie cerró la boca los ojos, mientras dejaba que Amy le pasara sus pulgares por las mejillas.   
Era como un gatito que dejaba que le hicieran mimos.

Cuándo abrió los ojos vió como Amy lo observaba detenidamente, estudiando sus facciones y lunares.

Harto de sentir ese vacío en sus labios, Laurie tomó a Amy por los costados de su cuello y la besó de nuevo. Y ahí estaba esa sensación tan placentera del otro día. Solo la había besado dos veces en su vida y apostaba que no había nada mejor que besar a Amy March, como que se nombre era Theodore Laurie Laurence.

Se separaron lentamente y juntaron sus frentes por un momento y estuvieron así hasta que Laurie rompió el contacto para bajar sus manos desde su cuello hasta sus manos y juntarlas.

-Amy March. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que me quedaría solo. Quería evitar enamorarme de ti...sabía que Fred era un buen tipo para ti. Pero cada día me enamoraba cada vez más de ti y cuándo me dijiste que te casarías con él entre en pánico y solté mi última esperanza- sacó una de sus manos para sacarle una lágrima rebelde que caía por su mejilla-. Querida, no llores, por favor. Mi corazón se quiebra cada vez que lo haces.

-Laurie, no son lágrimas de dolor, son lágrimas de alegría. No creí que esto pasaría nunca.

-Ames, la verdad tenía escrito un discurso- sacó un papel arrugado de su chaqueta y se lo mostró-. Pero creo que no hay palabras para describirte porque se que la palabra "perfecta" se queda corta, me ayudaste y me abriste los ojos en mis días más oscuros y me diste un propósito sin querer. Amarte hasta el final de mis días y hacerte feliz cada uno de ellos, si es que me dejas...¿Amy March, quieres remar conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas?

-¡Sí, Laurie! Si quiero-. De nuevo estaba llorando de alegría, las lágrimas brotaban sin control.

Laurie se separó para tomar la cajita del anillo. Era un anillo simple, nada ostentoso. Un simple anillo de oro con una pequeña esmeralda en el. Se lo regaló su abuelo cuando se enteró que Amy no se iba a casar y se alegraba de tenerlo. Decía que le iba a traer buena suerte, era de su madre, lo cuál lo hacía mucho más especial.

Estaba tan nervioso que casi el anillo se le cae de las manos al agua. Tomó la mano de Amy y le puso la sortija en su dedo anular y con sus manos agarró a Amy en la cabeza y la besó por toda la cara mientras los dos reían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa, espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado esta historia, me inspiré después de ver un video de ellos con la canción "Falling" de Harry Styles.
> 
> Déjame saber tu opinión abajo y cuídense mucho
> 
> Besos💞
> 
> Pd: también utilicé una parte del libro para la escena en el lago de inspiración, es una de mis partes favoritas en el libro.


	9. Epílogo

LOS DÍAS PASABAN rápidamente para Laurie y Amy, ya habían ido a comprar los boletos del buque a Estados Unidos para dos semanas más. Primero tenían que ir a Londres, ahí es donde el barco partía su viaje. 

He iban a viajar hoy en la noche a Londres, con la Tía March, que ya estaba más repuesta y en condiciones adecuadas para realizar un viaje en barco.

Amy estaba sumamente nerviosa, estarían en dos días más en Londres y vería al abuelo de Laurie y aún que lo conocía desde ya hace muchos años, se sentía de nuevo como una niñita. 

El Señor Laurence ya se había enterado de la noticia de su compromiso y Laurie afirmaba que estaba saltando en una pata de alegría. Él más que todos era partidario de su relación. En su carta decía que ya debían estar casados y dándole un bisnieto.

Ambos leyeron la carta juntos en un sillón y cuándo leyeron lo que el abuelo había escrito, se sonrojaron y Laurie comenzó a atragantarse con su misma saliva, dando como resultado una toz intensa.

Quería reírse pero no debía, su futuro esposo ya estaba rojo. Le dió unas palmadas en la espalda y fue a buscar agua para ayudarlo. 

Llegaron a Londres e inmediatamente fueron a la casa de su abuelo, las March se quedarían como invitadas por el resto del tiempo hasta el día del embarque. Laurie estaba tan ansioso de ver a su abuelo, quería verlo, abrazarlo y darle las gracias por ayudarlo con Amy. 

Cuando llegaron hasta la mansión Laurence, Laurie se dió cuenta que su abuelo los estaba esperando en la puerta y cuando vió el carruaje, alzó los brazos hacia arriba en señal de bienvenida.

-¡Ohh! Niño, ya era hora. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Los estuve esperando desde hace media hora.

Laurie se bajó y ayudó a Amy y la Tía a bajar también. Abrazó a su abuelo para callarlo antes de que dijera algo inapropiado.

-Sí, sí, abuelo. Tuvimos problemas con el equipaje al bajar del tren, pero ya estamos aquí.

El Señor Laurence se soltó y saludó primero a la Tía March, luego tomó a Amy por los hombros y la guió hasta la entrada de la puerta.

-Amy... querida. Me alegro tanto que estés aquí. No querrás ver como estaba Laurie cuando se vino hasta acá, parecía estar sin alma. Actuaba mecánicamente como lo hacen las nuevas máquinas de las fábricas. -lo decía con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Pero ahora estás con él. Ya no tengo que preocuparme por vigilarlo, ahora solo me preocupes que ¿cuándo me van a dar un bisnieto? Ya soy viejo, quiero ver muchos niños, asi que, ¡cásense luego! ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Laurie al escuchar esto, separó a su abuelo y su prometida y se llevó a Amy hacia adentro de la casa. La Tía March solo asentía con cada palabra que decía el Señor Laurence.

-¡Abuelo! Ya es suficiente. Entremos, por favor.

-Sí, sí. Entremos. Las damas deben estar cansadas, su habitaciones estan listas para ustedes.

-¿Sí? Bueno, necesito descansar ya-. Dijo la la Tía March 

Su tía de instaló en medio de las habitaciones de Laurie y Amy para vigilar ante cualquier cosa.

El joven Laurie podía ser todo un caballero con Amy, pero también era parte italiano y su sobrina podía ser un tanto ingenua y ella tenía que cuidarla se decía a ella misma.

Ya era hora de dormir, ya habían cenado y tenían que irse a dormir. Estaba lista para acostarse, solo tenía que cepillarse el cabello para terminar, tomó el cepillo y se lo comenzó a cepillar, cuando tocaron la puerta, debía ser Laurie. Su tía ya se había acostado hace más de una hora, lo sabía porque ella misma se fue a darles las buenas noches. Hasta podía sentir como roncaba.

Abrió la puerta y vió a Laurie en pijama, el mismo con que había despertado ese día en el hotel.

-Hola, Ames.

-Ven pasa, Laurie-. Abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

-No,no. Lo siento te interrumpí, estás ocupada.

-¡Ay! No seas tonto y pasa.

Laurie entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-Querida, lo siento. Creo que llegué en el momento equivocado.-se paró.

-Laurie, me estaba cepillando el cabello solamente. Tranquilízate-. Se acercó a Laurie, tomó sus hombros y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-Ohh... bueno.

Amy sonrió para sí misma, se notaba nervioso... se veía adorable así.

-Ames, ¿puedo cepillarte el cabello?

Se sorprendió.

-Sí, Laurie. Me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Laurie se paró y fue al tocador a tomar el cepillo.  
Había soñado tantas noches en tocar su bella cabellera dorada... y por fin estaba sucediendo.

Amy se colocó adelante de él, dándole la espalda.  
Laurie levantó una de sus manos para tomar su cabello que estaba en el frente y ponerlo en su espalda... era más sedoso de lo que imaginaba.  
Nunca le había cepillado el cabello a alguien y no quería hacerle daño. Comenzó a cepillar las puntas de su cabello. Le llegaba hasta casi la cintura, luego hizo lo mismo desde la raíz. 

Ambos estaban sonrojados, esto era tan íntimo. Era algo que hacían las parejas de casados. Pero no había nada de que avergonzarse, ellos estaban comprometidos.

-Listo...-.Amy se dió vuelta, se paro en puntitas y le habló al oído:

-Me gustaría, escuchar esa canción que escribiste, Laurie... realmente me gustaría.

-¿A...hora? ¿Aquí?

-Sí.

-Pe... pero, mi abuelo y tu tía están...-. Amy lo interrumpió y le dió un corto beso en el cuello y luego le susurró al oído:

-Entonces...cantamela, Laurie. Que nadie más la escuche, solo nosotros y estas paredes.

Laurie sonrió y le dijo: 

-Si eso quieres, Mi Rafaela. Te cantaré toda la noche, pero para eso tendrás que bailar conmigo.

La tomó por la cintura y suavemente la atrajo hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos, dejó una mano en su cintura y con la otra, tomó la mano de Amy y las unió. Comenzó un balanceo de un lado a otro mientras le cantaba al oído una canción que ya, estaba grabada en su mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa, bueno. Ahora sí he terminado esta historia. Ojalá les haya gustado y si es así, quiero leer tu opinión en los comentarios. Amo leerlos, así que voy a estar respondiendo todos ellos. 
> 
> Gracias por leer esta historia.
> 
> Besos 💞

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa, espero que te guste y tus comentarios.💞
> 
> Pd: recomiendo leer mi anterior fic, se puede leer independientemente, pero creo que sería un complemento de este.
> 
> Besitos.


End file.
